


98 Reasons Dean Needs Sam: His Brain

by excessnight



Series: 101 Reasons Why Sam is Dean's World [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 101 Reasons Dean Needs Sam, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided on Dean's part, but hey there might be a surprise later so keep reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that brain of his that drives him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	98 Reasons Dean Needs Sam: His Brain

Dean will never admit that he needs Sam in his life because Sam is smarter than him. At least, not out loud. But it’s true. Sam is so much more brighter than him, in every way possible. So Dean starts to realize he needs Sam because he’s literally just so amazingly smart it drives him insane. He can pick up things, clues, on a hunt, quicker than Dean. He does the research without complaint. He _knows_ things that Dean just can’t recall and it’s beautiful. It’s like watching a baby soak up information like a sponge, except he’s seen it done every single day Sam wakes up and it’s breathtaking. Dean needs Sam because he keeps him light on his toes, even if age is catching up to him, and he’s just so bright that it blinds Dean. Sam is the smartest person he knows and he loves it. He loves him for that.


End file.
